halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Hollow Bastion
All people enlisting in PROJECT: Hollow Bastion must be approved by Spartan G-23 at his talk page or 117649AnnihilativeRepentance at his talk page. You may apply for an invitation there. All uninvited guests to this page that post comments will have their comments deleted. Thank you, and have fun. Spartan G-23 is making an Archive and perhaps a skin in Hollow Bastion so if anything different appears you know why. Notices *Remember, the Seperatists and Humans are ALLIED *Loyalists are on their own *Flood are controlled by various people *Sentinels are only controlled by ME (117649 AR) *No killing of any main characters that belong to other people without their permission *Don't be too uber, get injured a lot! *All UNSC and separatist forces commanders fall under the control of Spartan G-23 *When mentioning Elites, call them by their last names. Ex: 'Podomee scratched his head in confusion. *No AI can control or get the better of Forerunner constructs. *The Archive counts as property of 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, and as such, all matters concerning its climate, physical look, systems, etc are entirely up to him. *In a situation where a non-main character is to die, the owner of said character may NOT save it just to keep all his things alive. *ALL USERS PARTICIPATING IN THE RP MUST EXPERIANCE MANY CASUALTIES, MINOR OR OTHERWISE. *Repairs on a ship must take several hours not several minutes The RP is officially ended. Introduction In the dark void there lies a city; silent as the night. Ancient, forgotten whispers echo through the silent shadow, speaking of old, horrible things to come. And the savior, he shall come in an unlikely personality, but save the city he shall; save it, or destroy it. And from the repaired citadel if he indeed becomes the savior, or the old ruins if he becomes destructor, shall once again rise his ancient army of old The Archive is a massive Forerunner platform, ruined and partially destroyed, floating in space with nothing to orbit. It once served as a mass-production facility of Sentinels, and a storage area for all knowledge of Forerunner weapon systems, other races, and history. The long forgotten Monitor that once guarded its vast stuctural complexes and mechanics placed in stasis. After the destruction of Installation-07 on December 4, 2552, the mixed Covenant and Human forces found their way onto the platform, awakening ancient uncontrolled Sentinels, and the failed ONI Project; Fenix. Now, a UNSC expedition has been sent to investigate strange disappearances, along with two rival Covenant expeditions to explore the 'artifact'. When these 6 forces collide, the ancient construct will be shaken to its very core. Force Composition Covenant/Human Installation-07 survivors Primary Commanders: Field Master Etu 'Ledelonee, Councilor Iska 'Evrolomee, Captain Meneas Coed, Lt.Colonel Fregol, SpecOps Elite Eata 'Quelatee Scavenged Ships *1 Assault Carrier **Eternal Peace *1 Marathon-class Cruiser **UNSC Juggernaught Eternal Peace Garrison *Councilor 'Evrolomee *Field Master 'Ledelonee **Several Lekgolo Pairs **Several Hundred Unggoy **Two Hundred Sangheili Minors/Majors **Several Hundred Marines **154 ODSTs UNSC Expedition Primary Commander: Fleet Admiral Stephen Chow UNSC Second Assault Fleet Battlegroup Britain *1 Super Carrier **[[UNSC Spitfire|UNSC Spitfire]] - Fleet Admiral Stephen Chow ***MIL AI 2430 ***MIL AI 940211 Delta ***MIL AI 8329 ***Lambda Squad ***Jared-091, Juliet ***Iota One ***Iota Five ***Fireteam Blaze *1 Carrier **[[UNSC Hurricane|UNSC Hurricane]] - Rear Admiral George J. Lewis *2 Yorktown-class Battleships **UNSC Wellington(A crippled hulk of a ship) - Captain James Gray ***45th Marine Division ****950 Marines(100 KIA) ***143nd ODST Detachment ****225 ODSTs(175 KIA) ***346th Gunship squadron ****250 Pelican Dropships **UNSC Widow-maker *1 Phoenix-class Cruiser-Carrier **UNSC Flaming Courage - Captain Jacob Martin *2 Destroyers **UNSC Arizona - Captain George Hopkins ***Omega Stealth Squad **UNSC California - Captain Jacob Johnson *5 Frigates **UNSC Nevada - Commander Wallace Parker **UNSC Panzer **UNSC Firefly - Commander Anthony Lewis **UNSC Tiger - Commander Michael Rozik **UNSC Rhino - Commander Jordan Joyce *1 Prowler **[[UNSC Nightmarish Shadow|UNSC Nightmarish Shadow]] UNSC 14th Nomad Fleet *1 Marathon Mk-II-class cruiser **[[UNSC Road Runner|UNSC Road Runner]] - Fleet Admiral Saul Kotor *75 other ships of various classes *112th Naval Squadron Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IV (does not arrive with Second Fleet) Suriving Fleet from Mormon II Primary Commander: Rear Admiral David Jackson '''Battlegroup Carolina *1 Marathon-class Cruiser **UNSC Carolina - Rear Admiral David Jackson ***'99th Longsword Squadron' ***'7th Marine Division' *1 Halcyon-class Cruiser **UNSC Oakland - Captain Juan Carlos Battlegroup Landfall *1 Destroyer **UNSC Landfall - Commander Caroline Frawks *2 Frigates **UNSC Festival - Commander Paul Frawks **UNSC Colonial Trade - Commander Fredrik Loagh Covenant Seperatist Expedition Primary Commander: Councillor Nch 'Kodumee Taskforce 1 1 CCS-Class Battlecruiser *''Bloodied Victory'' - Ship Master Masu 'Twassee 2 Vindicator-Class Cruisers *''Supreme Overlord'' - Councillor Nch 'Kodumee *''Twisting Chaos'' 4 Destroyers *''Blade of Dawn'' - Major Vensar 'Fenijee *''Heavenly Light'' *''Holy Sanction'' *''Will of the Gods'' 10 Frigates *''Crushing Might'' *''Blade of Noon'' *''Endless Onslaught'' *''Holy Blade'' *''Shadow of the Abyss'' *''Fall of Darkness'' *''Rise of Darkness'' *''Dawn of the Gods'' *''Oblivious Might'' *''Sanctioned Might'' Fleet of Divine Loyalty 100 ships of various classes Covenant Loyalist Expedition Primary Commander: ' Racktaroo *Dozens of cruisers and countless infantry CCS-class battlecruiser *''CCS Hunter's Hand : Subfleet Master Belisarius '''Fleet of supreme Loyality 120 Unknows ships Dragon Empire Primary Commander: Empress Lysira Sarris ' Super Carrier *Archaic Memory'' *''Ragnorok'' Carriers *''Ice Monarch'' Assault Carriers *''Midnight Requiem'' *''Lillium'' *''Vigilant Storm'' *''Dark Abyss'' Frigates *''Dreadnaught'' *''Marco Polo'' *''Delita'' *''Nexus'' *''Aiur'' *''Event Horizon'' *''Bloody Heart'' *''Masamune'' Other *''Cher Ami'' Flood 'Primary Commanders: 'Emoro 'Remofmee, ??? Archive Sentinels '''Primary Commander: 39020247 Irremediable Affliction *Seemingly Endless streams of Sentinel Minors, Majors, Enforcers, Colossuses, Medics, and Onyx. Member List #117649 Annihilative Repentance'' [CHIEF MODERATOR] #Spartan G-23 Comm Channel '' [CHIEF MODERATOR] #Dubtiger #The evil O,malley [[User talk:The evil O,malley|'my Evil Lair']] #'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy'[ASSISTANT MODERATOR] #''Leo''Pride #Duskstorm #Demakhis #[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' #Bloodstar['''ASSISTANT MODERATOR] #MIL AI 2430 #James-001 #SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:36, 18 May 2007 (UTC)[ASSISTANT MODERATOR] #Chief frank 001 #Gunnery Sergeant Thompson #--Killer007 19:06, 29 May 2007 (UTC) #Giroro #SPARTAN-118 #Zau lw #Spartan 501 #Matt-256 Status 117649 Annihilative Repentance *Role: 117649 Annihilative Repentance **Side: Human/Covenant Installation-07 survivors **Location: N/A **Status: Active **Other: Monitor of Installation-07 *Role: Councilor Iska 'Evrolomee **Side: Human/Covenant Installation-07 survivors **Location: Onboard the Eternal Peace/UNSC Juggernaught. In Sol system. **Status: MIA **Other: Primary Covenant Leader of the Survivors *Role: Captain Coed **Side: Human/Covenant Installation-07 survivors **Location: Onboard the Eternal Peace/UNSC Juggernaught. In Sol system. **Status: MIA **Other: Primary Human Leader of the Survivors *Role: Field Master Etu 'Ledelonee **Side: Human/Covenant Installation-07 survivors **Location: Onboard the Eternal Peace/UNSC Juggernaught. In Sol system. **Status: MIA **Other: Second in Command for Covenant half of Survivors *Role: Lt.Colonel Fregol **Side: Human/Covenant Installation-07 survivors **Location: Onboard the Eternal Peace/UNSC Juggernaught. In Sol system. **Status: MIA **Other: Second in Command for Human half of Survivors *Role: SpecOps Elite Eata 'Quelatee **Side: Human/Covenant Installation-07 survivors **Location: On the surface of The Archive **Status: Active **Other: Third in Command for Covenant half of Survivors *Role: Lt.Evlen **Side: Human/Covenant Installation-07 survivors **Location: On the surface of The Archive **Status: Active **Other: Third in Command for Human half of Survivors *Role: 39020247 Irremediable Affliction **Side: Archive Sentinels **Location: ...... Subject Not Found. Error has Occured. **Status: MIA **Other: Monitor of The Archive Spartan G-23 *Role: Nch 'Kodumee **Location: Aboard the Bloodied Victory **Status: Active **Other: N/A *Role: Stephen Chow **Location: Aboard the [[UNSC Spitfire|UNSC Spitfire]] and sending transmissions to his troops on the Archive. **Satus: Active **Other: Leader of the UNSC reinforcements *Role:Masu 'Twassee **Location: Commanding from a makeshift ground camp in the Archive **Staus: Active **Other: Ship Master of Bloodied Victory *Role: Kwas 'Pudmee **Location: Scouting out the Archive **Status: Active **Other: Leader of Spec Ops reinforcements *Role: Iota One **Location: Varies **Status: Active **Other: An Iota attached to the UNSC Taskforce, ONI Section Three Special Operations Paramilitary *Role: Iota Five **Location: Varies **Status: Active **Other: An Iota attached to the UNSC taskforce, ONI Section Three Special Operations Paramilitary *Role: Delta **Location: Unknown **Status: Active **Other: N/A *Role: Lt. Zau **Location: varies **Status: Active **Other: Leader of Fireteam Blaze Dubtiger *Role:Lambda Squad **Location: Contact reinitiated. Location unknown. **Status: Broke from prison **Other: N/A *Role:MIL AI 8329 **Location: UNSC Spitfire **Status: Active **Other: Lambda Squad's personal AI Rotaretilbo :Accessing.(HankJWimbleton4) :Error :File Not Found :Accessing.(LastKnownLocation) :Last Known Location: Reactor of the Archive the evil O,malley *Role: SPARTAN-069 **Location: Returning from Jimiro **Status: Repenting *Role: Racktaroo **Location:instalation-04 **Status:Alive and mad *Role: Rekua 'Arkanee **Status: Alive **Location: Swift Victory Twilightstorm *Role:Michel-O247 **Location:Archive **Status:Active *Role:Kunzite Drake Gem **Location: Bloodied Victory kilometres away from any help **Status:Active *Role:Reims Vigilamee **Location: Ice Monarch **Satus:KIA in explosion *Role:Lucy **Location: Archive **Status:With Lysira *Role:Dragon Imperial Legions **Locations:The Archive **Status:Siege, defending, assaulting... *Role:Ocean, SPARTAN-Sigma 4 **Location: The Archive **Status:Active *Role:Riku, Sigma 3 **Location: The Archive **Status: active Duskstorm *Role:Mahiru-O248 **Location: Archive **Status: Playing House *Role:Peeps the Grunt **Location:Archive **Status: Escorting Mahiru Bloodstar *Role:Empress Lysira Sarris **Location:N/A **Status:active *Role:General Gerbur Strike **Location:Archive interior with back legions of 20,000 men **Status:Active *Role:Gravemind of Installation 06 "Ragnos" **Location:Deep within the Ragnorok **Status:KIA Demakhis *Role:Taiyo **Location:Cabin of the Spitfire **Status:Critically Injured *Role:Kayne **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Joey **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Alecski **Location:Varies **Status:Active *RoleCaptain Mavow **Location: On the Spitfire **Status:Active *Role:Prophet Child **Location: Unknown **Status:Active *Role:Dorian Gray **Location: Varies **Status:Active *Role:Dorien Gray **Location:Varies **Status: Active *Role: Shage **Location: Varies **Status: Active *Role: Maria Hawk **Location: Varies **Status: Active *Role: Sparta-000 **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role: Sparta-001 **Location: Varies **Status: Active *Role: Spartan-064 **Location: Varies **Status: Active *Role: Tamilia the Dove **Location: Varies **Status: Active The Dark Lord Azathoth *Role: Major Vensar 'Fenijee **Location: Aboard Blade of Dawn **Status: Active *Role: Covenant Military AI, CDS Blade of Dawn, Adjutant Controller, Designation A-332 "Aiya" **Location: Blade of Dawn computer core **Status: Active *Role: Flood-Changed Ultra Iyin 'Jnunqee **Location: Aboard Blade of Dawn **Status: Active *Role: Captain-Commander Belisarius **Location: In command of Covenant Loyalist cruiser Hunter's Hand **Status: Active Spartan-091 *Role: SPARTAN-091, Jared **Location: UNSC Secondary LZ **Status: Active *Role:Juliet **Location: Neural Net, SPARTAN-091 **Status: Active MIL AI 2430 *Role: MIL AI 2430, "Will" **Location: [[UNSC Spitfire|UNSC Spitfire]] **Status: Active James-001 *Role:TBA **Location:TBA **Status:TBA Chief frank 001 *Role: Francis 001 **Location: one the platform **Status: in combat with Ricardson *Role: Admiral Saul Kotor **Location: bridge of the UNSC Road Runner ***Status: in space battle *Role:colonel Richardson **Location:N/A ***Status: in combat with is troop Gunnery Sergeant Thompson *Role: Major Alex Thompson **Location: LOCATING ...... --ERROR-- Location lost **Status: Active *Role: Sergeant Major Zak Jones **Location: --Location Lost-- **Status: Active *Role: Private 1st Class Boris Savakov **Location: Unknown **Status: Active *Role: Corporal Frank Jackson **Location: N/A **Status: MIA persumed KIA *Role: Zealot Nor Zunamee **Location: Unknown **Status: Active *Role: Spec Ops Hia Noranee **Location: ????? **Status: Active Killer007 *Role: Zau **Status: Leading the marine forces **Location: varies Giroro *Role:Dorian Gray **Status: Active **Location: Varies *Role:Dorien Gray **Status:Active **Location:Varies SPARTAN-118 *Role: Captain James Gray **Status: KIA **Location: Floating in space **Other: Captain of the UNSC Wellington *Role:Neville **Status: Active **Location: Onboard the UNSC Widow-maker **Other: Once Captain Gray's Cat, now mascot of the Widow-maker 's ODSTs. Spartan 501 *Role: Flight Officer Third Class Jace Williams of the 112th Naval Squadron **Status: Active **Location:Varies **Other:Any and all pilots of the 112th. Matt-256 *Role: Rear Admiral David Jackson **Status: Active **Location: Onboard the UNSC Carolina **Other: Primary Commander of Battlegroup Carolina and Battlegroup Landfall. Archive Roleplaying 301 The UNSC and Covenant Separatist fleets moved to a rendevous with the Bloodied Victory. Fireteam Blaze and Iota One were practising in the firing range as they await orders from Sydney Australia- the location of Iota One and Iota Five's CO was. Captured ships were brought up to the side. The UNSC Rhino was being repaired. Until the repairs were complete they would have to make do with some spare engine parts. The UNSC Hurricane came out of slipspace. The ship was carrying reinforcements from Earth in order to fill in for dead crewmen, marines, and ODSTs. There was also new longswords, shortswords, pelicans, archer missiles, concussion missiles, MAC rounds, and MLA Auto-turret ammunition. Minor repairs were made to all of the single-ships and warships. ---- "Delta. Contact all of the other captains and admirals and ask them to open up a comm channel to discuss another battle plan. Also I want you to get Lambada Squad and Iota Five and tell them to meet me in the officer's lounge." Said Admiral Stephen Chow. He went to the officer's lounge and waited for the others. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 23:36, 7 July 2007 (UTC) 302 "This is fleet admiral Kotor, to all Ship prepare to join the second fleet and our separatist allly." At this time the 14th Nomad fleet deengage the perimeter and join the UNSC fleet.The Fleet Admiral Chow receive a cripted message that indicat the the 14th Nomad Flet were rendevouzing the the rest of the UNSC. After the fleet enter in slipspace. 00:08, 8 July 2007 (UTC) 303 Things had wound down and the forces had not attacked each other in around 2 hours. Spartan-064 had obsevered Sparta-000 for 1 of those hours. Sparta-000 had talked with the moniter for the whole time talking about a partnership that could be dangerous. He then packed up his equipment and headed off back to a hanger to go back to the ''Spitfire. He went to the fireing range and waited for orders. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 19:43, 8 July 2007 (UTC) 304 Major Micheal Peterson took this time to relax. His battalion had taken severe casulties back on Coral and here they had most of their remainder assimilated by the flood. At least they would be getting men to take replace those that were lost. First Lieutenant Lewis on the other hand had killed a total of 10 000 rebels and 300 flood while they themselves only lost 50 out of the 20 000 men in their division. Looks like he would have to refer to him as Colonel Lewis now. He felt the ship starting to move. The UNSC Hurricane had finished dropping off the remaining supplies and was moving on to the next ship. Once Admiral Chow was finished on the battle plan with Admiral Kotor they would be back in the battlefield. This time they were going to win. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 19:21, 22 July 2007 (UTC) 305 Repentance floated in place and refused the Reclaimer's offer; he had bigger plans in store, and they would have to be finished. "You might think yourself to be one of the powers in the war here, although, I don't think you will be for long..." he said, and through every crevice poured in Sentinels. "All I have to say is good luck. From my calculations, I would say that you have a very slim chance of escape, let alone survival" Repentance said gleefully, and he teleported away. "Go into position" he ordered, and the Sentinel Colossuses fired; nothing at all would survive... --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 15:49, 30 July 2007 (UTC) 306 Sparta-000 called his A.I. to him, this would need all the brains he had in his head to pulled off. He ran over to the nearby edge of the archive and called his friend to pick him up. He jumped off the edge and a longsword fighter flew straight under him and he landed on the roof. He then opened the hatch and climbed in. "Where to Sparta?" said the pilot. "Fly to core of the Archive i will get off there, I need one more piece of information before I leave," said Sparta as he got ready to jump out again. As he jumped out, he pulled out his stolen carbine and checked its ammo. He landed in a crowd of soliders with the insignia of the Dragon Emipre on their sleeves. The raised their weapons and pointed them at him. He dropped his own a put up his hands. "I want to see who is incharge here," he yelled out. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:33, 1 August 2007 (UTC) 307 The UNSC and Covenant Separatist fleets began to move into formation. All minor and major repairs were complete. All arms were restocked. All men were replaced. Now it was time to begin a two-pronged attack on the Loyalists. The 14th Nomad Fleet and half of the Separatist fleet would flank the Loyalists while the rest of the forces attacked them head on. Lances of plasma, MAC Rounds, Archer Missiles, and nukes flew towards the Loyalists destroying several ships. The remaining ships were shocked and temporarily stunned. This would give them time to open up a second salvo. The Loyalists jumped to slipspace in order to regroup. A small victory that would buy them time. Now for phase 2 of the plan: Dealing with the flood in orbit. --Master Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 03:10, 14 August 2007 (UTC) 308 In the darkness of space four human fighters maneuvered; behind them, two dozen Brute fighters, known as Tarzan's to the human fighter jocks, were hot on their tail. In synchronized formation they flew; every roll in perfect unison, every move like a well practiced dance move. In diamond formation they soared through the void, as the cloud of Tarzan’s roared after them, their odd, tear dropped shaped bodies, with beams of metal jutting out at odd angles, shaking at the force of the acceleration. The human fighter’s pitched, rolled, and juked in an attempt to shake the huge cloud of Tarzan’s behind them, but to no avail. The cloud stayed with them, like a horde of angry bees after fleeing birds. Suddenly, the front ends of all of the Tarzans ignited into a crimson red, and began growing in brightness. On the front of each Tarzan, twin plasma cannons lit up like twin blazing eyes. The fire brightened from a blazing crimson, to a shining red, and finally to a bright white, a white almost too bright to look at. Then, with a surprising suddenness, the Tarzans unleashed their deadly plasma. Four dozen plumes of crimson white fire shot away from the cloud, and streaked towards the small, clustered human formation. But the humans did not roll or dodge away from the plasma. They stayed on course, streaking forward in a straight line, and accelerated. But no ship can outrun plasma. The lightning bolts flashed towards the humans, bearing down relentlessly on the feeble humans. The held their course until seconds before the plasma impacted, and then juked away at the last second. One rolled to the side, another swerved low, ands yet another pitched onto its axis and rolled upward. However, one was not so lucky. The leader of the formation did not have a chance to get away. The huge cloud of fire surrounded him and detonated, washing white fire over his ship, and instantly incinerating him. When the plasma finally dispersed, not even ashes were left. The remaining three fighters maneuvered to rendezvous, and formed up into a wedge formation. They then sped on, apparently unfazed by the loss of their comrade. The cloud sped after them, completely intent on finishing off the remaining ships. The humans accelerated, and with difficulty, the Tarzan’s managed to match their speed. This time they would not escape. However, the humans seemed to realize this, and sped up even more, to velocities virtually unknown in space. However, they did not stay like this long. They rapidly decelerated, then flipped on their axis and fired their maneuvering jets, bringing them to an abrupt standstill, completely void of all momentum, perfectly still. The plasma cannons began to heat up once again, and their front ends heated once more from the crimson, to the red, to the—then suddenly one of the Tarzans exploded, which was quickly followed by another. In the next several seconds, a couple things happened. The remaining fighters swerved madly, attempting to identify their attackers, but only succeeded in firing their plasma on random trajectories and missing their target. The three human fighters accelerated with the same abruptness that they had with their deceleration. They shrieked towards the cloud of Tarzans, firing their 180mm superheated rotary cannons and shield destroying weaponry all the way, laying waste to front Tarzans. The Tarzans, confused, attempted to angle upwards, and caught sight of their original attacker, a single human fighter. Crazed with mad anger, the Brute cloud opened fired on the ship flying towards them, but the pilot was good. He swerved around two plasma bolts, rolled away from one…and was caught full in the front by another. The plasma expanded, enveloping the ship, and surely it was lost…but then suddenly, the ship burst from the cloud of plasma unscathed, with gold shields shimmering around it. The Broadsword fighter streaked in, firing all the way, and 180mm superheated rounds tore into the Covenant ships, melting the insides, detonating fuel reserves, and killing crewmen by explosive decompression. The Tarzans reacted, and fired up at the Broadsword, but it shrugged off each shot and they never breached its shields. Finally, the other three Broadswords reached the Tarzans, and they opened up with all weapons once again. Within seconds, the Tarzans were decimated. The four ships formed up back into their formation, and streaked off to rejoin the other eight members of their squadron in battle mopping up the loyalist fighters. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 309 Repentance moved forward, and saw the exact same Reclaimer he had seen before. "I am here... it is actually very surprising that you'd survived" he stated, and floated back for a few meters. "Oh, and if it's information you're looking for; I'm afraid it's no longer here." With that said, Repentance teleported away once more, and told the troops to stand at ease. ---- The Hivemind had nearly encompassed all of The Archive; he would fulfill his destiny, and convert all life to the Flood. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products 310 The UNSC Widow-maker jumped into slipspace and then reappered a fair distance away from the battle. Captain Ian ordered the MAC cannons to be aimed at the bigger empire ships. It then fired its twin MAC cannons, both hitting a frigate, creating small astroid fields. Liam stood on the A.I. projector and did a V-for-Victory sign as he reported two frigates had just been reduced to fragments. "Good. I that case, we have te enemy's complete and undevided attention." The captain smerked and looked at the black mass siting next to him. "Isn't that right, Neville? Okay, now we need to live long enough to do more. Start up the axilary reactors, shields to 250% and get all of the troops ready to go. I want to win this battle no matter what. Oh, yeah. All gun battery are to be up and working. I don't want us to end like the Wellington. --SPARTAN-118 22:51, 2 November 2007 (UTC) 311 The Archive was now void of information. All that once inhabited its various computer systems was gone. It was without further purpose. Simply a broken down platform of metal, placed in the middle of an endless space. It could give no more. It could learn no more. It was dead. Repentance glided towards the terminal of the core and activated the Self-Destruct system, flood bio-mass slowly creeping and eventually engulfing the terminal two mere seconds later. "Disperse. Get back to the ships and exit the system. We are finished" Repentance said to the Imperial Troops, and they shuffled out of the room. It was silent, the only noise being the quiet hum of the Monitor's gravitational systems. "You had best exit this construct swiftly. Once the Installation terminates, nothing will be left at all" he finally said, and teleported to the surface. ---- Hivemind sensed something coming... he could not tell what, but he knew that his end would come soon. His destiny would have to wait for a few more centuries... It has all drawn to a close. Living and undead alike will all die. Those who choose to move on will find bliss. Those who seek to survive will find pain. The end has come at last. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products 312 Fleet Admiral Chow saw the rebel ships prepare to make a slipspace jump. "Put a tracker on it and call back all remaining ships. We are going home." He ordered. Several trackers flew out onto the ships of the Dragon Empire. They would fall soon, for now they must go home. Pelicans and Albatrosses entered hangars and troops went into cryo. "Wake me, if you need me later" He told Delta. "Will do sir." Was the reply. The slipspace capacitors on the UNSC Spitfire and the other UNSC and Covenant Separatist ships charged as they made the slipspace jump with their remaining men. ---- Nch 'Kodumee looked one last time at the Archive before he made the jump. At least they got some information out of the god's construct. At least they had made an alliance with the humans. He saw as the trackers went into the Dragon Empire ships. He would have to call on his backup fleet to deal with the later, and glass their worlds. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:49, 3 November 2007 (UTC) 313 Epilogue By now, most, if not all forces had withdrawn from The Archive, going into slipspace with how many Flood still onboard their ships. The Hivemind was trapped, isolated on a doomed island of metal and age. Self-Destruct in progress... Initiating in... 5''' '''4 3''' '''2 1''' The Installation exploded, letting loose a blinding cyan light. The blue flames engulfed everything within the perimeter, ending the cursed lives of all those that were trapped on the Installation. The Hivemind was incinerated, left nothing more than floating ashes in the deeps of space, freezing from the frigid temperatures of void. Repentance was at the edge of the explosion, watching everything burn up into nothing, knowing that the only piece of Hivemind left remained inside of him. Death is a gift. Embrace it, and you will find peace. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' ''Umbrella Corporation Communications Products' Category:RP